Carl Andersen: Ace Attorney
by Carl98
Summary: This is a story of the Engineering Lawyer, Mr. Carl Andersen(OC), and his co-workers! (I do not own other character except my character!) (Rated T for the swearing made by Mr. Andersen!)
1. Prologue

Before I start: This is my first fanfiction writing here, with my own OC, Carl Andersen. I hope you enjoy! lol

Prologue: Back to my hometown

My name is Carl Andersen. And my job? A lawyer.

I once worked with Mr. Wright until late 2027, and after having few trials without Mr. Wright- I returned to my hometown- Mobile, Alabama.

I didn't returned home alone. With my trustworthy friend Bob Fulbright- obviously, he's not the phantom-,and another old friend of mine, Gordon Freeman- he's a lawyer and an engineer just I am-, and few attorneys from Wright Anything Agency.

Apollo Justice miraculously survived from the trauma that he received from Ted Tonate, and Clay Terran also survived from the attack from the phantom, and they are both good, young lawyers in our agency.

Hugh O'Corner had became a member at the agency since early 2028, and he is a good rookie attorney.

Our agency's name is Wright Legacy Agency.

People might ask why the word 'legacy' contains in our agency's name. To that question, I might reply like this: to honor the death of the Wright Family, the death of the one young attorney who never made through this turbulent times, and to honor a prosecutor who was always find the truth until hid death.

These fallen comrades fell in the day of December 20th, 2027, during the trial of one of the fallen comrades, Athena Cykes.

I reminisce that the day December 20th was a traumatic day for all of us, and I always had a mind of guilt since the terror occurred on the Courtroom No.4, and The Cosmos Space Center. It was because that I could have prevent that if I'd known that little earlier.

I knew there would be a Dirty Bomb explosion on a Courtroom No. 4, and the terrorist massacre on the space center only 5 minutes before the catastrophe, so I was only able to save Apollo, and his girlfriend, Juniper Woods before the terror since they were in the taxi that time.

After that day…. I thought my life had lost my 'Positive Force'… Until…. A case had occurred in February 14th, 2029.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Before I start about our cases on the 'Wright Legacy Agency', let me tell some facts you should know.

I was born in January 2nd, 1994. I've lived in Mobile until I graduated from my high school.

I entered into a really famous university in California-Caltech. When I was in Caltech as a student, my friends and I had made a team that hacks everything for the greater good of the society, and the team name was 'Team Hackers'. I was a team leader from the beginning, and even now I'm still a leader!

After I earned my Master's degree of Engineering in 2018, I became a fan of an ace attorney…

His name was Phoenix Wright.

And after I met Mr. Wright, I studied to become a lawyer and eventually, I passed the bar exam in mid 2019.

But I what I heard from Mr. Wright after the bar exam was… that he got disbarred because of the 'forged evidence'.

I was angry. I wanted a revenge to Klavier Gavin. So, I had every cases what Klavier had, and earned every wins from him(57 wins 0 losses to Klavier)- Klavier's mind was always broke when I won, and I was satisfied with it- until… I met a young, passionate man who was a fan of Mr. Wright just I've been.

In 2016, My father was severely injured because of a terror occurred in a airport. I tried to track down who did that, and then, I have made known an enemy, a longstanding enemy who had haunted me over 10 years. His name was…

Jesper Solgryn.

He was a 21st century version of Professor James Moriarty, and he had continuously committed worldwide crime since 1987. And he was a direct reason why the Wright Family was killed.

I think I gave enough informations that must given, so I'll start it… now.


	2. 1-Turnabout Valentine (Investigation 1)

Chapter 1 : Turnabout Valentine

Every person has an ability from birth. At least, they have at least one innate talent in themselves. It doesn't mean that his or her abilities are to be a supernatural power like the superheroes in the comic or a movie, but still yes, everyone has his 'advantages'.

The late Ace Attorney, Mr. Wright, for example, could see whether a person has a secret or not by using a magatama. Athena, who is also a fallen comrade, could read his or hers emotion. Apollo can perceive through person's habit whether he or she is lying, or not. Clay can see faraway things, like a hawk can do. For Hugh, he has a hearing of an elephant. Trucy, now deceased, can do a magic trick or forge evidence. Juniper has a great memory that no other person in the world could follow her memory.

For me, in the last, can read future, can dream about the case what happened, and my engineering skills as a Doctor of Engineering when I get it from Caltech in 2024. It's not that great abilities you know… (I told you, Athena could read minds-the ability that I wanted to have!)

In February 14th, in the midst of the night, I had a dream about a case…. I told you, I have a ability to dream about the cases. In the dream, the time was like late evenings, and the location was…

…near the three-miles-river in Mobile, and I could see a bridge in front of me. No one was else besides of a man wearing a tennis shirt, and a man with a training suit.

And I heard a man wearing a tennis shirt, yelling at the other man. And the other man was writhing in pain, already bleeding with his injuries already he got.

"You were the reason why the demon prosecutor send me to the jail! You were the reason why I was caught! I thought you were my friend, but you end up betraying me."

"Hey… I couldn't help but tell the 'truth' to that prosecutor… I could have died if I didn't?"

"Sorry, Buddy…. But I just can't hear any of your excuses… It's time for you to have a eternal sleep."

"Wait! Bud…"

The next moment, the tennis shirt guy shot at his once old 'buddy', and finished his job without being noticed.

"Since you betrayed me pal, so I'm going to give you an life-long silent."

And he walked away into the darkness.

Wait… I thought I saw a woman with a traditional clothes somewhere near the bridge… Hang on… M…Maya?

"Almost there! Just gotta find which street is it… The street where Carl mentioned was…"

Hang on, did you try to find our new office in Mobile?

"W…What is this blood? And… is this a knife? H…Hello? Is anyone there?"

Aw shit… I saw Maya touching the fucking knife on it. I wonder Nick told that 'Do not touck anything on the crime scene if you don't wanna be a defendant" thingy to Maya?

Okay… damn it. Now it's 100% sure that Maya becoming a defendant.

After I saw Maya running to somewhere, I saw 'the tennis guy' came back dumping the body, and throw a gasoline tank with a fire with the body. And he just got out of the scene.

Okay, tennis guy, do not underestimate about my abilities… I know what you have just done there.

I woke up, shortly after having this dream, and my smartphone was ringing.

"Klavier? Wazzup, bud?"

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

So what Klavier was telling about was this: Maya Fey the defendant, him as a prosecutor, and a young lady as a judge; perfect.

After getting his call, I heard Apollo and Clay woke up from the bed.

"Ahaaaammmmm… Good morning, Mr. Andersen! Apollo Justice is ready and fine!"

"Clay Terran is also fine!"

I told them what I have dreamed last night and what the fuck that Klavier was speaking about.

"Whoa, Whoa, Mr. Andersen… Maya Fey was the assistant of the late Mr. Wright, was she not?"

"Yeah, Apollo, since we are the member of 'The Wright Legacy Agency', it's our job to defend her."

"Miss Fey is an spirit medium, is that true?"

"Yup, Clay. She is. In fact, Pearl Fey is also a spirit medium, as you know. Now get dressed. There's no time to waste. Wake Hugh up, wash yourselves, and we're on action in 10 minutes!"

"HOLD IT! What about practicing 'Chords Of Steel'?"

"OBJECTION! We'll practice that later, Apollo, before the trial begins."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

We managed to arrived at the detention center in 30minutes.

"Sorry, Mr. Andersen… I woke up late."

"It's okay Hugh… Did you have a long night?"

"Yeah… Sort of…"

"Make sure you woke earlier next time, Hugh."

"Yes, sir. I promise."

After my talks to Hugh, I thought I saw a voice… and a ghostly version of something.

"He's being bossier these days don't you think so Rissy?"

"Feenie- He's an Ace Attorney now-He is sure a living legend that held evil Solgryn down for us!"

"Aww, Mommy! Tee Hee!"

"Do I have to call him boss if I met him again, Boss?"

"You may have to Athena, and let's concentrate how Carl's gonna solve this, shall we?"

Mr, Wright? I thought… he was dead! Just after I saw the vision, Apollo, Clay, Hugh, and I all yelled at the ghostly vision,

"OBJECTION! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Mr. Wright looked like as if he was in a trouble. Actually, the visions were haunting at me for a whole year in 2028.

"Carl.. Apollo.. Can you guys can see or hear me?"

We-the members of the present agency-all nodded to his question. What I said next to that was…

"Nick…? Help the fuck out of this case or I'll punch you."

"Carl! Carl… My dear old colleague of mine… Of course I was watching for you… and I am really willing to help you."

"Whew… Nick… You know my ability, dreaming, right?"

"Another case, huh? Make sure Maya innocent!"

"Hell yeah! If you just can assist me…"

"I've just waiting for that words out from you."

As Mr. Nick says: 4 assistants included to the agency.


End file.
